A fuel cell is a device which converts chemical energy, such as energy stored in a hydrocarbon fuel, into electrical energy by way of an electrochemical reaction. Generally, a fuel cell includes an anode electrode and a cathode electrode separated by an electrolyte that serves to conduct electrically charged ions. High temperature fuel cells, such as molten carbonate fuel cells and solid oxide fuel cells, operate by passing a reactant fuel gas through the anode electrode, while oxidant gas (e.g., carbon dioxide and oxygen) is passed through the cathode electrode. In order to produce a desired power level, a number of individual fuel cells can be stacked in series.
Fuel cell systems and power plants include a fuel cell stack and balance of plant components, which include supporting and/or auxiliary components specific to the fuel cell power plant. These balance of plant components integrate the fuel cell stack into a comprehensive power system and allow the system to comply with site-specific requirements. In fuel cell systems, the balance of plant components can include pumps, blowers, sensors, instrumentation, control devices, heaters, heat exchangers, oxidizers, deoxidizer and desulfurizer assemblies, etc. These balance of plant components in a fuel cell power plant have significant parasitic loads and require continuous electrical power to support fuel cell electric power production.